


Centrepiece

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Danneel and Vicki love dinner when it comes with a show.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Centrepiece

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Castiel_left_his_mark_on_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me)

“I didn’t think strawberries were in season.”

“They’re not,” Vicki said, picking one of the said fruit up off the platter and dipping it into the chocolate sauce. “I’m not sure where these ones are from.”

“The joys of modern capitalism,” Danneel said, picking up her own strawberry. “Imagine not being able to have particular fruit for parts of the year.”

“You mean like craving mangos and not being able to buy them?” Vicki said.

“Exactly.”

“It’d drive me mad,” Vicki admitted. “Mind you I do try to buy organic when possible.”

“I prefer organic too,” Danneel said, sucking the chocolate off her strawberry before biting into the fruit. “Mm, these are delicious.”

“They’re just ripe enough,” Vicki agreed. She picked up a knife. “Did you want any more cheese?”

“Some brie if you don’t mind,” Danneel said.

Vicki cut her a slice and slid it onto her plate. “It just goes well with the wine, doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does,” Danneel said. “I’ll tell you what I don’t like with white wine. Carrots.”

“I can take them or leave them,” Vicki said. “I’m assuming you’re talking raw.”

“I am,” Danneel said. “They’re a different story when cooked.”

Vicki took a sip of her wine, savouring the taste.

“Did you want a top up?” Danneel asked, picking up the bottle.

Vicki held her glass out to her, Danneel refilling it. They settled back to eat for a while, savouring the fruit and cheese spread they had on the platter in front of them. They moved onto the topic of children for a while, discussing schools and homework. Eventually Danneel sighed and set her glass on the table.

“You know, I really don’t think I’ve complimented you yet on your centrepiece,” Danneel said. “It’s amazing.”

“It really just popped up,” Vicki said. “I need to have it more often though.”

“Tell me about it.”

Danneel reached out over the fruit platter to thread her fingers into her husband’s hair. Jensen turned his head slightly to look at her before his eyes fell closed again. He was on his back in the middle of the table, his bow legs wrapped around Misha’s sharp hips as the older man thrust into him at a steady pace.

“I do wish it would make more sound,” Danneel complained.

“I know,” Vicki agreed. “Unfortunately this particular centrepiece is on the quiet side today.”

Misha chuckled, leaning down and biting at Jensen’s collarbone. Jensen let out a yelp that turned into a low groan as Misha ground his hips into him.

“Much better,” Danneel said.

“Have you tried the mango yet?” Vicki asked.

“Not yet,” Danneel said. “I’ll have to give it a go.”

She took a piece of the offered fruit, savouring the taste. She made an appreciative noise. The two ladies reached out and steadied their glasses as the table shifted slightly, Vicki catching hold of the edge of it to keep it from moving.

“Can you go any harder there, Mish?” Danneel asked.

“Yes,” Misha said.

Jensen groaned.

“We might have to hold the table to keep it from moving,” Vicki warned Danneel.

“Oh I hate it when centrepieces do this,” Danneel said.

“It is a very pretty centrepiece though,” Vicki said.

“Definitely.”

They went back to eating, picking up their wine glasses as the table shifted again. They watched as Jensen wrapped his legs around Misha’s waist and seemed to be pulling him in deeper, his arms going between holding Misha’s back and trying to find some purchase on the smooth tabletop. There was a thin layer of sweat on their bodies now, their faces flushed from exertion.

Danneel checked her watch. “I think they’re going for a new record.”

“I hope so,” Vicki said. “It was over too quickly last time.”

“I know,” Danneel said. “I was just starting to get into it and it was all over.”

“We had been teasing them for a while,” Vicki admitted. “That might have had something to do with it.”

“This time Jensen did all the teasing,” Danneel said. “I think he knew what he wanted the moment he walked in.”

“Well he’s certainly getting it,” Vicki said. “He’s going to feel this one in the morning.”

“He knew what he was getting into,” Danneel said. “He can be quite the brat sometimes.”

“Good thing we have Misha to keep him in line,” Vicki said.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t bent him over his knee and spanked him yet.”

“Stop giving him ideas,” Jensen groaned.

Misha laughed.

“I definitely want to watch that,” Vicki said, sipping from her wine. “Have you spanked him?”

“Once or twice,” Danneel said. “He enjoys it far too much.”

“Misha starts giggling when I do it to him,” Vicki said. “He can’t take it seriously.”

“Maybe you need a paddle,” Danneel suggested.

“We have one somewhere,” Vicki said. “I’ll have to look for it.”

They fell into silence again, the air filled with the panting of the two men. Vicki topped off their wine again as the ladies watched their husbands. They could tell that they were getting close from the way their breath was beginning to hitch.

“Jensen’s going to come untouched,” Danneel commented. “You watch.”

“He is so hot when he does that,” Vicki observed.

“He is.”

As if on cue Jensen arched off the table, crying out as he came. He painted white stripes up over his abdomen and chest as he dug his nails into Misha’s back. After a few more thrusts Misha followed him over the edge, burying himself deep into Jensen as he came with a low groan. Danneel looked at her watch again and made a sound of approval.

“I think that’s the longest you boys have ever lasted,” she said.

“How’s your back, Jensen?” Vicki asked.

“Ow,” Jensen admitted.

Misha pulled off him. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. We should have done that in the bedroom.”

“No complaints from us,” Danneel said, Vicki agreeing.

“Next time you ladies do it on the table,” Jensen said as he sat up.

“You were asking for it,” Danneel said.

Jensen conceded the point.

“You’re both on table clean-up duty,” Vicki said as she slid some napkins toward them.

The two men took them, cleaning themselves and the table up before picking their scattered clothing up off the floor. They redressed much to the disappointment of the two women before they resumed their seats at the table. Jensen reached for the cheese while Misha refilled their glasses of wine.

“Feel better?” Danneel asked Jensen.

“Yes,” he said. “And for the record I was not asking for it.”

“You totally were,” Misha said. “You’ve been flirting all evening.”

“Don’t deny it, babe,” Danneel said before Jensen could answer. “You have.”

Jensen stretched out his back, frowning as it cracked. “I was asking to get fucked onto the table?”

“You were asking to get fucked, period,” Misha said. “The table just happened to be the closest thing.”

“No complaints from me,” Vicki said. “I enjoy dinner and a show.”

“We noticed,” Misha said. He looked at Jensen and raised his eyebrow. “Maybe next time I should just spank you.”

Jensen’s cheeks flushed as he downed a sizeable portion of his wine.

“I tell you – he likes it,” Danneel said. “I bet you could make him come just by spanking him.”

“No,” Jensen objected.

“Only one way to find out,” Misha said. He smiled at Jensen. “Raincheck?”

Jensen stuffed his mouth with a strawberry as he averted his gaze.

“Just make sure we get to watch,” Vicki said.

“You’re always welcome to watch,” Misha purred, leaning across to kiss her.

“You two are so cute,” Danneel said. “I swear I get jealous.”

“You’re saying we’re not cute?” Jensen asked.

“You’re adorable,” Misha told them.

“Flirt,” Danneel accused.

Misha gave her a broad smile.

“Stop hitting on my wife,” Jensen said, no malice in his voice.

“Look out, the green-eyed monster is making an appearance,” Danneel said with a laugh.

“He’s so cute when he’s jealous,” Vicki said.

“Why are you all picking on me?” Jensen asked. “Pick on Mish. He’s the easy target.”

“Because it’s fun to tease you,” Danneel said, patting her husband on the knee. “And you make it so easy sometimes.”

“Call it payback for being a brat earlier,” Misha said.

“I thought getting railed into the table was the payback,” Jensen said.

“Both,” Misha said.

“You two do make such a lovely centrepiece,” Vicki said. “You should do that more often.”

“Next time it’s Mish getting bent over the table,” Jensen said. “He can deal with the sore back.”

“Would you like me to massage it better?” Misha asked.

“You better,” Jensen said. “It’s killing me.”

“I think it might be time we moved this to the bedroom,” Vicki said, sipping the last of her wine.

“Yes,” Misha said. “It’s our turn to watch you.”

“Anything you have in mind?” Danneel asked him.

Jensen and Misha exchanged a look. “69,” Misha answered, Jensen nodding his agreement.

“One condition,” Danneel said.

“And what’s that?” Jensen asked.

“Afterwards we get to peg you both.”

“Fair enough,” Misha said.

“So long as I get my massage,” Jensen said.

“Deal,” Vicki said.

**END**


End file.
